Emperor Slayer Regil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51126 |no = 1557 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 38, 42, 46, 50, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |normal_distribute = 10, 12, 9, 8, 7, 15, 12, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |bb_distribute = 9, 12, 8, 7, 6, 4, 14, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |sbb_distribute = 8, 3, 3, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 12, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |ubb_distribute = 7, 3, 3, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 11, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former member of the Imperial Guard charged with the murder of the first ruler of the Randall Empire. Regil's ability and character led many to consider him worthy of becoming the next commander of the Imperial Guard, but instead he ended up fleeing after assassinating the emperor. He then took refuge with the band of outlaws known as the Ten Vile Disnomians until they were defeated by the Imperial Guard. However, recently uncovered research has revealed that Regil took the soul stealing sword of the Disnomian leader, and later used it to defeat the demon threatening the empire. His whereabouts following this event remain unknown. |summon = You've summoned me, a dangerous criminal... You too must want justice at all costs. |fusion = Demon blade... Become stronger! We must defeat that demon! |evolution = | hp_base = 5195 |atk_base = 2071 |def_base = 2052 |rec_base = 1815 | hp_lord = 7459 |atk_lord = 2848 |def_lord = 2798 |rec_lord = 2475 | hp_anima = 8351 |rec_anima = 2237 |atk_breaker = 3086 |def_breaker = 2560 |def_guardian = 3036 |rec_guardian = 2356 |def_oracle = 2679 |rec_oracle = 2832 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Rebellious Vindication |lsdescription = 45% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts BB Atk & 5% all elemental damage reduction |lsnote = 150% BB Atk |bb = Plowfeinz |bbdescription = 12 combo Light attack on all foes & hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Atk & 400% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 31 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Dill Coat |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% x HP / base max HP, 30% HP to Atk, 400% BB Atk, 120% Spark & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Imperial Guard: Soul Edge |ubbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 30% HP, 500% BB Atk & 300% Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Evil Shall Pay |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% & low probability of enormous damage reduction |esnote = 30% Atk, Def & 5% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = |evointo = 51127 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Light Pot |evomats7 = Light Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}